1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to roller bearing assemblies for use in critical applications and, more particularly, to improved roller bearing assemblies used within an actuation system of an aircraft assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known to use bearings to reduce friction between moving parts of a mechanical assembly. Similarly, it is well known to use bearings that roll on a fixed track to extend a first component from a second component. One implementation of such a track style bearing is within a wing of an aircraft. For example, fixed wing aircraft typically include slats movably arranged along a leading edge of each wing and flaps movably arranged along a trailing edge of each wing. By selectively extending, retracting and deflecting the slats and flaps aerodynamic flow conditions on a wing are influenced so as to increase lift generated by the wing during takeoff or decrease lift during landing. For example, during take-off the leading edge slats are moved forward to extend an effective chord length of the wing and improve lift. During flight, the leading edge slats and trailing edge flaps are placed in a retracted position to optimize aerodynamic conditions.
Generally speaking, leading edge slat designs employ a series of roller style bearings that guide fixed tracks to extend the leading edge slats in order to increase lift at slow speed for landing and takeoff. The tracks may have multiple configurations such as, for example, general I-beam and PI-beam shapes. Since the tracks themselves are typically not overly robust in their construction, multiple load conditions may be realized by the track roller bearings. Similarly, side load rollers or pins typically slide against the track to assist in centering the main rollers on the track. The wing also includes actuation systems for positioning the slats and flaps. Actuation systems include, for example, drive motors (e.g., hydraulic or electric drive motors), drive shafts and other bearings such as spherical bearings, bushings and linkage bearings that assist in deployment and retraction of the slats and flaps. As can be appreciated, aircraft wing designs are being continually developed as engineers seek to improve aircraft performance while increasing system capabilities. Newer designs are tending to increase the number of systems employed within a wing cross section. Accordingly, space within the wing cross section is at a premium. Therefore, it is desirable to improve performance characteristics of components (e.g., to reduce maintenance) within the wing while also minimizing space needed for such components.
Based on the foregoing, it is the general object of this invention to provide an improved bearing for use in crucial applications.